A Life You Love
by Narrrcotic
Summary: Next Generation the story of the Uchiha twins. One cursed with their Daddy's demon, the other blessed with their Father's gift. One not enough of an Uchiha the other too much of one.
1. Spiteful

"Nice one, well done, good job, however you want to say it; congratulations."

The speech began; with not a bang nor a particularly good joke, but with everybody in the room wrapped about the words spoken from the mouth of the man at the front of the room. His voice was calm; reassuring, his eyes twinkled merrily.

This was the very best part of his job.

"You have each successfully completed your training as Academy Students and have successfully passed the exam to become Genin; the first step in your career as a shinobi." He paused to allow the children, with their freshly scrubbed faces and brand new head-bands gleaming to applaud themselves, chattering pointlessly for a moment before quieting, "You each have unique abilities and individual characteristics. These characteristics will bring much to the teams of which you are assigned…Yes?"

A blonde girl sitting near the front had raised her hand earnestly, dark eyes wide and questioning. Beside her a black haired boy was rubbing his temples, as though frustrated.

"Yeah, why can't we pick our own teams?" She asked, and nearly every student groaned; recognizing her questioning tone, "I mean; I know who I work the best with, and who my friends are; why do you get to decide who's on which teams?"

"Actually I do not get to decide." The sensei laughed good-naturedly; having become well-acquainted with the girl over her time at the academy, "The Hokage and her council get to decide, based on the scores given to you by your sensei, and on your application, as well as the personal interview conducted about a week ago; you do remember that, right?"

The blonde looked lost for a moment before nodding. Her interview had not gone well. She'd been freaked out about the whole thing, and had flubbed everything she'd said.

"May I continue?"

"Yes sir."

"As I was saying; each of you will bring much to the team on which you are assigned. You will find that your teammates will be closer to you than family…" The blonde grinned, elbowing the black haired boy beside her, who rolled his eyes, "You will certainly be spending more time together; eating together, training together, and sleeping together."

This sent a wave of giggles through the room of twelve year olds, and the instructor sighed. He always said that, and it always got the same result. The level of maturity…well, it was just about right considering their age.

"Ha-ha, it's hilarious." He grinned as they quieted, and smoothed out the paper he held, "And now! The big announcement! Your teams."

The silence intensified; the Genin leaned forward in their seats, all eager to know who they would be spending so much time with. Many of the girls glanced shyly at the boy with the black hair, who was staring at the sensei. A girl with a hood drawn over her head made a strange, whimpering sound, crouching in her seat in a feral manner.

"Team Eight will consist of Inuzuka Nhamo," The girl with the hood stood straight up…on her seat. Her hood fell back to reveal an angular face and unruly brown hair forced into low-hanging pigtails. Even standing on her seat she was incredibly small. "Along with Uchiha Roku," Nhamo grinned in a wolfish manner at the dark haired boy, who stood in a more dignified manner, smiling back at her and touching the blonde beside him lightly on the shoulder as she slouched forward.

They wouldn't be on the same team.

"And finally; Hyuuga Kenji."

This sparked a new round of chatter throughout the room. An Uchiha and a Hyuuga on the same team? That could possibly be balanced and fair…had there been a mistake? There had to have been.

"Quiet please!" The instructor now raised his voice, clearing his throat, "Team Nine will consist of Nara Shikago." The dark haired boy shrugged, not bothering to stand. Though his glanced hopefully at the chubby boy sitting beside him, who was staring at the proctor with suspiciously pupil-less blue eyes, "Akimichi Choni," The two bashed forearms, grinning cheekily before wondering which female in the room would be the interloper on their friendship. Silently each wished for the busty brunette sitting a row ahead.

They were slightly disappointed when the name, "Uchiha Malvika." Was called and the blonde with the questions perked slightly, turning to smile at them. Choni smiled awkwardly, quirking a wave as Shikago yawned, thoroughly disappointed. They just had to get the completely mental Uchiha, didn't they?

Excitement buzzed throughout the body of students as the rest of the teams (five in all) were called, and they were released for lunch, on the promise that upon their return to the classroom they would meet their Jounin-sensei and proceed to begin their training according to their sensei's instructions. The Genin crowded the outdoor courtyard; some socializing with their new teammates, or avoiding them entirely. Girls were showing off new outfits; headbands incorporated in extravagant and flattering ways. Most of the boys simply wore theirs on their heads.

Uchiha Malvika walked alongside her brother. She was, at the very least, six inches shorter than him. Her blonde hair was vibrant; her skin pink and freckled lightly across the bridge of her nose. The only common trait she had with her brother was their eyes; both nothing but black abyss.

Roku was tall and thin; but strong in his body, as well as in his facial features. His skin was paler; his hair spiked in the back and hanging limply in the front. Like their mutual father's; Sasuke.

Then again…they technically had two fathers.

The other was apparent by the whisker like markings stretching onto Malvika's cheeks from her jaw line.

"I can't believe they separated us!" Malvika ranted, brow furrowed angrily, as though thinking deeply, "We've never been separated!"

"Mal, it's not that big of a deal." Roku was calm and smooth; the opposite of his sister's spastic scatter-brained qualities. They were balanced. Perfectly almost.

"WE SHARED A UTERUS!" She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air wildly. All over their classmates stared, some grinning in amusement at the twins. Roku flushed slightly, only to be rescued.

"Hey Roku-kun!" Nhamo had appeared, grinning wildly, towing Kenji with her, "We've got bonding to do! See you Mal-chan; I gotta steal your brother."

"And now people are stealing you!"

Nhamo laughed, gripping Roku's sleeve and dragging him away as Mala muttered angrily to herself, twisting a lock of blonde around her finger and watching her brother worriedly.

"I guess she's having a bit of trouble." The brunette murmured to her new teammates, glancing back over her shoulder at Malvika, who was glancing around worriedly, but blankly. As though looking for something that she knew did not exist, "Geez, she looks like a lost puppy."

'Fox, actually.' Roku thought to himself, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

"But that doesn't really matter!" Nhamo certainly seemed enthusiastic, more than he could say for the boy with the luscious head of black hair who walked along the Inuzuka's other side. His pale, pupil-less gaze pointed forward. Kenji hadn't said a word. Roku scowled; he had never gotten along well with the Hyuuga.

He couldn't help but think Tsunade-sama had been spiteful when deciding teams.

"Maybe this isn't so bad." Choni encouraged, biting into one of the three sandwiches he had found tucked within his lunch box. He and Shikago say side by side on the cement ground beneath an awning. Shikago wasn't eating; at least not yet. A brown paper bag with a rapidly spreading grease stain on the bottom lay beside him. "I mean; aren't all Uchiha's geniuses?"

Shikago snorted, his head tilted back, and glanced at Choni, eyebrows raised. His blue-green eyes were oddly blank and disinterested. He raised an eyebrow in question, smirking lightly, "You can't possibly be referring to the only member of our team without a Y chromosome, right? Uchiha Malvika? You know, last year she almost died because she accidentally swallowed the kunai she was holding in her mouth? Yeah. Not exactly a genius."

Choni shrugged, chewing thoughtfully, brushing light brown hair back from his forehead. He was a placid, sweet individual. Though slightly scatterbrained, he was loyal like a Labrador and without a single mean bone in his body.

Shikago, on the other hand, was judgmental and brutally honest. But he was bright; gifted with strategy, and with the kind of memory that made people hold their breath and mind their P's and Q's around him. He remembered things.

"I still don't think it's that bad." He pointed across the courtyard; to a small swing which hung from a tree. It was a simple plank of wood supported by fraying ropes. Malvika was sitting on the swing, her lunchbox held on her lap, swinging slowly, and in only a small arc. She was staring at the ground; eyes half-lidded, looking sad and lost. "Look at her. She doesn't look nearly as stupid as you make her out to be."

As Choni said this, the Uchiha girl lifted her feet from the ground and promptly fell backwards off of the swing, landing with a thump on her rump on the ground.

"Yeah, a real genius." The ponytail-ed boy replied, closing his eyes, before repeating, in a slightly muted tone "A real genius."

He couldn't help but think Tsunade-sama had been spiteful when deciding teams.


	2. Perfect Match

So, I realized I forgot this shit at the beginning of the last chapter.

My bad.

I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be rich.

Warning; Implied man-love, as well as male-pregnancy. Couples? Well, Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Ino, Kankuro and Kiba, and any other kid with a parent who we know and love has one non-shinobi parent. I think…not really sure yet xD

Simple, no?

Oh yeah, the Title of the story is from 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens. Or as me and my classmates call it; 'A Sale of Two Titties' by Charles Dick-head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?"

"We don't even know it's a man Nhamo, just…sit down and be quiet or something."

"But the fucker's late, man! It's giving me hives!"

"No it's not, the only thing you're allergic to is dogs."

The banter between the two teammates had been going on for quiet some time; since the room had emptied and the three of team eight had been left to wait for their Jounin sensei, who seemed to have forgotten about them.

"An Inuzuka who's allergic to dogs?"

Kenji finally spoke. He sat near the beck of the classroom, elbows propped on the desk before him, scrutinizing gaze suddenly locked onto his brown-haired teammate as she shifted her feet and wrung her hands together at the front of the room, constantly bouncing back and forth between the window and the door, peering outwards and then biting her lip.

"Shut up." She replied, barely looking at him. She'd heard it all before; an Inuzuka allergic to dogs? Impossible!

Uh, folks, apparently it was. Especially when you were adopted.

Nhamo, originally of the Village Hidden in the Rocks, had been adopted four years previously by one Inuzuka Kiba; an eccentric man who craved a daughter, even though he had no 'pack mate' as he called it.

Sometimes he joked about Naruto and Sasuke, saying that all of the Konoha queers were claimed.

And so he'd adopted an eight year old brunette, painted red triangles on her face, and taught her…nothing. They had fun together; unlike most parents, he hadn't tried to teach his child anything special.

"Would you just calm down?" Roku asked, forcing patience into his strained voice, growing tired of watching her pace. Besides; her lower lip was starting to bleed, "And you say Mal has issues."

"SHUT. UP."

Outside, on one of the benches lining the streets of Konoha, sat team nine. Their sensei stood in front of the three; one of who was munching away rather noisily at a bag of potato chips, another who was lounging against the back of the bench, staring off to the side, and finally, a blonde who sat with perfect posture, hands on her knees, staring at him admiringly. He took note of her whiskered face.

He'd gotten the Kyuubi.

Oh goody.

"Introduce yourselves." He instructed, idly fiddling with the senbon held between his teeth. There was silence for a moment (well, silence other than the sounds of chewing and crunching) before the blonde girl finally spoke up.

"I'm Uchiha Malvika!" She was excited, her speech breathy, "I'm twelve years old and I really, really, really, really, really want to be the greatest ninja ever! My Tou-san says that I can't, because Roku, that's my brother, says that Roku'll always be better than me. But my Daddy says I can do anything if I try and that Tou-san is just a bitter old man. But really he shouldn't think that about Tou-san because they're married!" The three males stared at her, few of them even comprehending what she'd said, and all in awe of how fast she had spoken.

He'd gotten the Kyuubi.

Oh goody.

"And is that a lolly-pop in your mouth?"

This question caught Genma off guard, but he immediately scowled, "No. It's not. Thank you…Malvika?"

"You can call me Mal. Or Mala, or sometimes, when Tou-san gets really mad he-"

Genma held a hand to stop what was sure to be another very long speech about absolutely nothing and glanced at the other two members of his first Genin team, raising his eyebrows, to the point where they almost disappeared beneath his backwards-tied bandana.

"Fine." Shikago groaned, straightening his posture and running his fingers through his thick ponytail, "I'm Nara Shikago. I'm not really interested in anything. I hate working hard, especially if it's boring. Choni," He jabbed his thumb at the brown haired boy, "Is my best friend, and perky over here," His thumb no turned on Mala, "Really just bugs the hell out of me."

And he fell silent. Malvika rolled her eyes, now slumping back against the bench and folding her arms over her chest. Genma rolled his eyes as well, hands now in his pockets. Twelve year olds…why had he decided to take a Genin team again?

"I'm Akimichi Choni," Fat boy had finally put down his food, and was rubbing his hands together, "I love cheesecake, and, well, I'm really happy about who I got put on a team with." Malvika glanced across Shikago in surprise, eyes widened, "I mean, Shikago is my best friend, and Mal is…" He trailed off, searching his mind for a compliment. He was very aware of the Uchiha staring at him hopefully, "Well, she's a lot of fun to be around."

Genma nodded, "I see. So, I have a little spaz," he pointed at Mal, who grinned, "A bitch," He pointed at Shikago, who scowled, "And a nice guy."

"Pretty much," Choni nodded through a mouth now full of potato chips. Crumpling the bag he tossed it at Shikago's head, only causing the other boy's scowl to deepen considerably, but making Mal giggle.

"Alright, your training with start tomorrow." Genma replied, folding his arms over his chest, "We'll meet…"

"But sensei!" Malvika's hand shot into the air and Genma raised his eyebrows, "You haven't told us anything about you! What's your surname, how old are you? Are you balding? Is that why you wear a bandana instead of just a head-band? If that's not a lolly-pop, what is it? How tall are you? Why…"

Genma's brow was furrowed in frustration as he held up a hand to steam the flow of word puke, "We'll meet tomorrow morning; five o'clock. Training area six."

And he left, turning to walk away. Nothing fancy, nothing showy…boring really. Choni watched him carefully; wondering why their sensei seemed so cold…perhaps he was just nervous. Wasn't sure how to handle his brand new Genin squad.

And he was probably freaking out about Mal.

He glanced across Shikago at the Uchiha. She was twiddling her thumbs idly. She wasn't bright; and he knew it. But she…she had talent. Everything she did had certain flair about it. He'd seen it when she had trained by herself.

Not that he had stalked her. He had just managed to pass by once when she was training all on her lonesome.

In Academy, she had always paired herself with Roku, and had looked bad because of this.

The Akimichi smiled to himself, standing and brushing off the front of his pants. Even if Shikago was skeptic, he himself got the feeling that they were going to make a great team.

"He's still not here!"

And she was still bouncing around. Both he and Kenji were slouched over their desks, practically asleep. It had been about two hours ago that they had watched a positively beautiful sunset from the room's only window. And now, it was dark out, quiet, eerie, and yet, there had been no sign of their sensei.

And he was getting sleepy.

"We know Nhamo." Kenji groaned; he and Roku were now sitting side by side. This was the best the two boys had gotten along in…well, ever. They were rivals, under normal circumstances; both cold and distanced. But Nhamo was wearing thin on their nerves.

"Just shut-up already, I'm trying to sleep." Roku's voice was muffled, his head buried in his arms. He was lingering at the edge of slumber, and could barely open his eyes.

"How come you guys aren't freaking out?!" Nhamo demanded, stomping her foot. Kenji could see exhaustion in her eyes, and yet, on she kept, pacing around the room, muttering to herself. He rolled his eyes.

"Because we're not total dorks."

Nhamo had opened her mouth, preparing an angry reply, as a kunai flew into the room from the window, embedding itself in the opposite wall. Nhamo blinked in confusion, and Kenji raised an eyebrow. Roku didn't move, completely unaware.

Pinned to the wall by the kunai was a folded piece of paper.

Unceremoniously, Nhamo ripped the kunai from the wall.

"Dear Students." She read aloud, smoothing over the piece of paper as she laid it on a desk, trying to get rid of the creases. Kenji leaned forward to read along, Roku simply listened.

"Dear Students, my apologies for being late. Unfortunately I do not have time to actually meet with you, simply to send this coo-us-spin-dance,"

"Correspondence," Kenji corrected patiently. Nhamo flushed, rushing through the rest.

"I will, however, meet you tomorrow morning at six o'clock, at training field two."

"What's it signed?" Roku questioned, voice muffled by the fact that he was still trying to sleep.

"There's no name." Nhamo replied, turning the paper over and shrugging, "I guess this person wants to be mysterious."

"Its cliché and boring." Kenji replied, lacing his fingers together behind his head, staring at the wall for a brief moment before rubbing the front of his headband, a habit Nhamo had noticed over their time spent in lockdown together. There was pure silence for a moment before a grumbling, rumbling sound was heard. Both boys looked at Nhamo, who flushed slightly, grinning.

"I guess we should head home, huh?"

Roku walked the streets of Konoha confidently. He was a true Shinobi now; and he was certain that he would rapidly ascend through the ranks; become a Chuunin at the first opportunity, and then a Jounin, and so on.

But what about after? He couldn't just quit once he had reach ANBU rank. And he had no wish to become Hokage.

The dark haired boy's brow furrowed. His shadow was long, trailing behind him as she shuffled onwards, hands tucked into the single large pocket at the stomach of his hooded sweatshirt, completely black except for the large Uchiha clan icon splashed across the chest.

"Where were you?" A harsh voice demanded as Kenji slipped into his home, slowly removing his sandals, avoiding his father's gaze and staring at his now wiggling toes. Finally, he shrugged, slipping off his loose fitting jacket. His skin was pallid, thin, wiry muscles stretching beneath his white undershirt.

"Meeting my sensei."

"And…?"

Kenji sighed, finally meeting Neji's gaze, "They never showed. I got the Uchiha on my team though."

"The blonde one?"

"No."

"Oh, alright then."

She sprinted, darting through the streets of Konoha like a criminal on the loose. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, she was quite eager to tell her father all about her team, about their mysterious sensei, and just about…everything.

It had been this way ever since she'd come to Konoha. A strange obsession with something she had never before had; family.

Even if it was just a dad…and a dog she couldn't be around for too long…it was enough.

More than she'd had before.

Worry was ever-present in her mind. She had done a good job of hiding it thus far; distracted by the sensei-crisis, as she was now referring to it as, but now that she was on her way home, it overtook her being.

Nhamo was so worried…worried that, when people spoke of her team, she would be the one referred to in a comedic or mocking manner. She walked among geniuses.

Just how bad had her scores been to have to have two extravagantly talented teammates to achieve balance?

It unnerved her.

"Dad!" She barged in through the front door, dropping her messenger bag to the floor, "I'm home!" She heard a sort of rustling from her right, the doorway which led was would be considered their living room. Grinning widely Nhamo turned, only to have her jaw drop.

On the couch (their couch, her mind rang) was her father…and another man.

And boy, were they intimate.

Nhamo shrieked, holding her hands over her eyes and falling to the floor as her father sat up, forcing the brown-haired man who had been sucking at his neck bone off of him. Kiba looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights. Thank goodness the other man had only been fiddling with his belt.

Poor Nhamo.

"It's not what it looks like." Kiba stated, as calmly as he could, considering his given state. Shoving the man (whose face was covered with smearing maroon paint) off of him and struggling into his shirt, quickly doing up the buttons. Kankuro ran his hand through his wildly spiked hair, raising his eyebrows at the girl sitting on the floor, holding her hands over her eyes as though they had been burned.

"I'm guessing that's her?"

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled, throwing a pillow at the Sand ninja, who laughed good naturedly as Nhamo peeked through her fingers at the two men. Kankuro was still shirtless, but they weren't kissing anymore.

"Daaaad." She stated, staring at him accusingly, eyes darting to Kankuro, and then back to Kiba, eyebrows rising.

"Oh, right, erm, Kankuro, this is my…daughter." Kiba stood, offering Nhamo a hand up, which she took, pulling herself to her feet and staring at Kankuro as though he were a particularly interesting type of squashed bug. "Nhamo this is Kankuro...my new…pack-mate."

"Why does he wear lipstick?" She asked without hesitation, narrowing her eyes, "Do you smoke?"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head, glancing at Kiba as though for help. Kiba took the hint.

"Nhamo, why don't you go play with Akamaru?"

"I'm allergic to him dad."

"Well…then why don't you go do something that twelve year olds do."

"Alright dad. I'm going to go have sex with every boy on our street."

Kankuro stared wide-eyed at Kiba as Nhamo retreated back into the hallway. Was the man unfazed by his daughter going out to have sex? Kiba caught the look on the puppeteer's face and groaned.

"She's _joking _Kankuro!"


	3. Beginnings and Endings

Second verse, same as the first; Naruto is not mine. Seriously. If it were, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

Exactly.

You know what is mine? Roku, Malvika, Choni, Shikago, Nhamo, and Kenji, they is my brain babies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was yet new; cold and crisp, every present in the thin air that filled the streets of Konoha, as well as the many training areas surrounding the Leaf Village. The scent of grass wafted through the air, the damp of dew soaking through the clothing of the teammates who sat side by side on their training area. Eyes were half-lidded; once again they were falling asleep. Why was their sensei always late?

"What time is it?" Roku asked; barely any emotion in his voice at all. He had to have asked six times by now; about every three minutes since they had arrived. Which meant, if you did that math, that it was just about…

"Six nineteen." Close enough, "And counting. I wonder if he's even going to come." Nhamo sighed, lying back in the grass, almost glad that she didn't have to worry about training yet. The harsh blades pricked at her, and she breathed deeply, relishing in the tangy scent all around her. The lipstick man (though without the lipstick) had appeared at her breakfast table that morning.

She'd glared daggers, pitchforks, kunai, shuriken, senbon, and every other kind of artillery, at him until he'd muttered something awkward and retreated to the bathroom.

Was she being unfair? Probably.

But did she care?

Not really.

"You're awful quiet."

Kenji made this comment both and observation and accusation as he glanced sidelong at Nhamo, who closed her eyes and shrugged. Kenji frowned lightly, now chancing a glance at Roku, who was quite near to falling asleep.

He couldn't help but wonder whether or not the other boy had developed his Sharingan yet. Somehow, he got the feeling that he had, though he had yet to see it first hand. Something about the way the Uchiha carried himself led the Hyuuga to believe his assumption was correct.

The next question would, of course, be how far along his Sharingan was.

"You can't be my students. My students don't sleep on the job."

Nhamo sat up as though jolted through with a bolt of lightning, eyes widening as she stared at what she could only assume was her sensei. Roku raised his head, eyebrows following suit at the site of their teacher. He then grinned smugly, glancing at Nhamo.

"I told you they might not be a man."

Not far away, but seemingly an entire universe apart, three students met in what they assumed was the safety of a large tree, each panting, heads drawn together, voices hushed.

"It didn't work! What the hell, how long can we keep this up?"

"We've only been at it for an hour Mal." Choni replied soothingly, taking the girl's arm gently and turning it slightly. A rip had occurred in her thick orange jacket; through the rip he could see mutilated and burnt skin, "You want me to fix that up?"

Mal nodded, her attention now drawn to Shikago, who was staring with brutal intensity at the sky. She shrugged off her jacket, laying it across the thick branch on which they perched, allowing Choni to carefully wrap a bandage around her forearm. Her black tank-top was soaked with sweat, her face smudged with dirt.

"Well…" Shikago was trying to come up with a plan, a new plan. They had already used, abused, and failed with a couple of half-baked schemes. What they needed was an entire strategy. But could he come up with one?

"We don't need to take out Genma-sensei." He repeated something he had said just before their last plan, "Just get the bells. Mal, you alright for some more Taijutsu?"

The blonde nodded, raking her fingers through her short blonde locks. Holding the hair back form her eyes was her headband; she'd removed it from her pocket and tied it about her head when they had begun. She'd been fighting with her body since the beginning.

She could keep at it.

"Good, Choni; you sure you don't have the Mind Transfer ready?"

The brown-haired body shook his head sadly, securing Mal's bandage and rubbing the back of his head, "I haven't got it right yet. I tried…but I got lost and almost couldn't make it back to my body."

"That's fine, just help Mal out. I'll stay here and wait for my opening."

The other two nodded, and almost instantly sprang from hiding. Their sensei stood idly, a new senbon (to replace the one he had spit at Choni) was clutched between his teeth. The rustling of feet sounded behind him, and Genma grinned, turning to catch a small foot as it aimed itself at his face.

"Nice try." He complimented at Malvika twisted herself, aiming a fist at his stomach. He used his leverage to turn her foot in the opposite direction, sending her through the air, skidding to a halt in the grass not far off. Almost as soon as he'd released the girl, Choni's large fist went for his stomach.

At least they were working together.

And then Malvika was on him again. With some effort the Jounin resisted attacks, a few punches hitting hard at his sides, and one kick catching the underside of his jaw. Though he's send no weapon drawn; a large scratch trailed from his elbow to his wrist. Currently he was holding off Choni, who had chosen an aerial attack. Both his arms raised in the air, one holding onto the boy's hand, the other onto his foot. His own feet were planted.

This was Shikago's chance.

In a lightning quick movement he had drawn and thrown dual shuriken, watching as the sliced through the air, slicing at their sensei's side. Though, as the shuriken fell to the ground a few paces off, there was no blood in sight.

And Genma hadn't even noticed.

Mal burst forward from her hiding place in the bushes, diving parallel to the ground, catching something as it fell, somersaulting through the grass to land triumphantly a few feet away; sitting on her rump.

The tinkling of bells was heard as Genma threw Choni, who turned and landed, catlike, crouched against the ground. Shikago dropped form his perched in the tree, face serious for a moment before relaxing into a grin as Genma checked his hip, eyes widening as he turned to stare at Malvika as she stood, clinking the bells together and grinning goofily.

"We win!" She exclaimed loudly, punching her fist into the air. Choni straightened, a soft grin curving his mouth slightly at the sight of the ecstatic girl as she bounced on the balls of her feet, giggling madly, exclaiming over and over, 'We won! We won!'

"You got the bells." Genma corrected, nodding in concession of his defeat, and folding his arms over his chest, "Though it looks as though you, Mal, have two bells. Are you going to eat two lunches? If not, which of your teammates will you give the other one to?"

Both Shikago and Choni glanced at each other worriedly as Malvika stared at the bells she cupped in her palm, glee having fled from her face, replaced with apprehension and worry.

How could she possibly choose?

Back at training field two, team eight was busy meeting their new sensei.

"Introduce yourselves." The woman, whose presence was both commanding and frightening, instructed, pointing towards them, her dark gray eyes narrowed dangerously. A breeze rushed through the field, ruffling the tan trench coat of the woman, gray-streaked bangs fluttering across her forehead.

"Roku." The boy stated simply, pointing to himself, and then to Nhamo, "That's Nhamo, and he's," His thumb was now directed at Kenji, who was watching Anko carefully, almost doubtfully, "Kenji."

"Right." Anko nodded, actually thankful that they hadn't tried to provide any extra, useless information, "So, you three have probably learn about this," She held up twin silver bells, clinking them together and raising her eyebrows, "It seems everyone nowadays knows about the bell test."

She paused just long enough for each Genin to nod slowly. Roku had heard all about the bells from each of his fathers; especially Naruto.

"Well, I'm not going to make you do it." Anko declared, throwing the bells to the ground and folding her arms over her mesh-covered chest, eyes daring one of them to say something, one eyebrows quirked, "You already graduated from the Academy, I'm not going to coddle you along by letting you waste an entire day of training trying to get a stupid set of bells from me when I know that you couldn't have a chance."

Roku opened his mouth, as though intending to contradict this, his dark eyes flashing with confidence. He could get the bells; he was sure of it. Especially if he worked together with Kenji. But, alas, before he could say even a word, Nhamo elbowed him harshly in the ribs. Anko continued speaking.

"I'm old. Just to save you the time figuring that out. I was a Jounin when your parents were Genin." Her intense gaze flickered from face, to face, to face. "This is my last time working with Genin. So I hope none of you are weak. Your training will begin soon. First, you," She pointed to Roku, "What's your strongest technique?"

"The Sharingan." He replied proudly without hesitation, puffing his chest out and grinning. Anko raised an eyebrow but said nothing, turning her finger onto Kenji.

"64 palms, Ma'am." He replied, respectfully ducking his head.

"And you?" Anko's scrutinizing gaze turned onto Nhamo, who shrugged, shifting uncomfortably, picking at her sleeves and staring at the ground.

"I…don't really have any specific moves or anything." She finally mumbled, wringing her hands together. She'd noticed this awhile back; everyone seemed to have inherited something special from their parents; the Sharingan, the Byugakan, and even non-clan related techniques. Choni's Mind Transfer Jutsu…everyone's parents seemed to have taught them something. Except hers.

Anko's gaze softened briefly, and she nodded, lips pursed, "I see."

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence, and then…

"What are you maggots doing just sitting there?!" She yelled, teeth clenched, "Get to work! I want to see push-ups; lots of them, until I say you can stop."

And so, their first day of training under Anko-sensei began.

"You guys SUCK!"

Malvika was yelling, screaming her lungs out, and basically throwing a temper tantrum. Her face was flushed, her dark eyes narrowed in disgust.

"I FUCKING GAVE YOU THE BELLS AND YOU STILL TIE ME UP?!"

All three males chuckled from their seats on the ground, situated in a triangle of sorts. All trying their very best to ignore the enraged blonde. Which was becoming increasingly difficult for Choni; Mal had just discovered that with the ropes tied around her entire torso, she could lift her legs and reach just far enough to kick him in the back of the head.

"Bastards."

Genma smiled, chewing slowly and glancing upwards through his limp bangs at the kunoichi, "You knew the rules Mal. But, I have to admit, you made a stellar choice. You're a bit of a coward, aren't you? Not wanting to have either boy mad at you, and thus, giving each a bell? Very heroic."

She flushed slightly, shaking her head from side to side, "I'm not a coward!" She insisted, pleading almost. Had Genma unknowingly struck a nerve? "I just…Choni helped me out a lot, and the whole thing was Shikago's idea…they deserved it more!"

Genma nodded, "But you worked the hardest."

This drew nothing but silence from the two boys, each staring at their hands. Shikago swallowed slowly, shifting his grip on a pair of chopsticks which had come in the metal tin Genma-sensei had handed him. Mal had worked hard; really hard. All he'd done was wait until a good opportunity…even Choni had patched Mal up when she'd obviously needed some medical attention.

"This is so troublesome." He muttered, wondering if he'd regret his next action as he stood, taking a single sushi roll in the chopsticks, staring at it briefly before closing his eyes and offering it to Mal, holding it half an inch from the girl's mouth.

Choni blinked in surprise. He'd never known Shikago to be very giving, or compassionate for that matter. His initial surprise was soon replaced by a smile, happy that his teammates were getting on so well.

They really did make the perfect team.

"Oh, thanks." Mal flushed slightly, taking the food and chewing it quickly. Well…tradition was carried on. Something similar (not quite the same, but similar) had happened to her Daddy.

Funny how history repeats itself.

"I…didn't mean that…what I said…about you being a bastard." She mumbled, glancing to the side, bangs falling to hide her eyes and cheeks. A fact for which she was grateful, as embarrassed as she was.

And so ended their first day of training with Genma-sensei.


	4. Saving Failure

Now! Here is where the plot begins. Brief time-skip (about two weeks) This focuses mainly on Mal, and introduces one…two…new characters. I think...as well as some familiar faces!

Naruto is not mine. Anything you don't recognize probably is. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Her breaths were hasty and rushed as she ran. Her sandals pounded against the dirt road, faster, faster. Her lungs burned and her chest screamed. But she couldn't stop; she had to keep going. To release the rage that bubbled in her stomach; to suppress the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Too late.

She felt the trickling warmth against her flushed face, and her breath burst as her footsteps slowed, gasping for air as she allowed a few tears to fall before angrily dragging her sleeve across her face, snuffling loudly. She heard nothing around her…at least she didn't have to deal with the added embarrassment of crying in public.

Her Daddy was away; some official business. A mission. He'd been pretty scattered as he'd explained it to her, rapidly packing his things, grinning good-naturedly and ruffling her hair as she patched up a hole in the seat of his pants. She hadn't thought much of it at the time.

And then, once he'd left…she'd realized.

A week with only her Tou-san and Roku; the insults had started almost immediately.

"Aren't you even trying?!" Sasuke demanded angrily, slamming his fist against the table top; sending a pale crack stretching through the wood. Malvika winced, knuckling at her eyes angrily. No matter how hard she tried, strained, made faces…whenever she opened her eyes, they were an inky onyx.

Not the demonic red her Tou-san craved.

"I am Tou-san!" She began earnestly, pleading with him, "It's just not working…I just…I haven't encountered a life-threatening situation that would unlock my Sharingan!" That sounded plausible, convincing. Forget that her twin brother had been able to activate and utilize his Sharingan since the tender age of eight; forget that she might not even have a Sharingan at all.

A soft chuckle came from the doorway. Malvika glared at her dark-haired brother, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, little Mala still having trouble with your Sharingan? Tsk, tsk." He mocked her, leaning his weight casually against the door-frame, a single eyebrow rose questioningly, "One might think you incapable."

"Shut up Roku…" She warned through clenched teeth. Wasn't he her twin? Why did he always oppose her? Insult her? They'd shared a stinking uterus after all! Didn't that mean anything? No, it didn't. If anything, they had grown more distanced over the two weeks they'd been Genin. Since they'd been separated. "I'm trying as best as I can."

"I don't care if you're trying as hard as you can!" Sasuke roared, standing suddenly, his chair screeching backwards, "Because it's obviously not good enough! You're a disgrace! Not even in the top ten of your Genin class? And you can't even activate your Sharingan yet? You are almost thirteen Malvika….you're a disgrace is what you are!"

"B-but, Tou-san!" Mala stumbled over her words, already feeling tears working up in the corners of her eyes. He was being unfair. But she couldn't help but feel that it was partially her fault. He wanted to revitalize their clan; and she was a roadblock to that so long as she couldn't use her Sharingan.

"Get out!"

And she ran.

"I'm a failure!" She groaned, falling to the ground, feeling grass prick at her as she buried her face in her hands. She had managed to run herself out of the village; into the surrounding forest. Here, surrounded by thick-trunked trees and the gentle noises of birds, her heart began to slow, calm over coming her being.

She missed her Daddy. Terribly. But he would return soon. He should. He'd gotten word from an old mentor of his, someone who Mal respected and loved. Jiraiya-sama had sent word that he wished to meet with Naruto. And so Naruto had left.

Hopefully he'd return soon…hopefully with the Toad Sage.

She pushed her fingers back through her short, unruly blonde locks, staring at the ground in front of her. The Sharingan…she just couldn't manage…it wasn't working! It was as though there was something in the way…

Who was she kidding? She wasn't a real Uchiha. She'd heard it many times. She was an Uzumaki; her Daddy's daughter. Blonde locks cut off at her shoulder; a cherub face complete with childish grin. Fair, yet pink skin, so unlike the pale of her Tou-san and brother; the orange and blue oriented outfit, almost a replica of her Daddy's old outfit. And then…there were the six whisker-like marks that slashed alongside her jawbone.

The Kyuubi!

She could ask it for help! It would know what the deal was…it knew everything! She was sure of it! True…last time she had tried to speak to the fox, she had nearly peed herself for fright…but that had been a long time ago.

It was about time the damn thing helped her out.

With new resolve Mal shifted around, sitting cross-legged, now grinning crookedly. She prepared herself; about to close her eyes…

And something flashed briefly; something which didn't belong which she spotted from the corner of her eye. It was black; human shaped; with red clouds.

Black…with red clouds?

In an instant Malvika was on her feet. Where she had seen the person…there was nothing. But he had probably moved by now. She could feel beads of sweat at the back of her neck and at her forehead, teeth clenched as she glanced around. Paranoia set in; had she just imagined the person?

No. She was perfectly certain.

"So you're the new host."

The voice sounded directly behind her, and Malvika's shoulders tensed. This was real; she was in danger. Everyone had warned her of the Akatsuki; the men who wore the black cloaks with red clouds. She knew what this guy was after.

The Kyuubi.

Crapping fox!

She turned to face the assailant. He was tall…and familiar. His hair was dark, and slightly gray; his face aged, but not wrinkled. She knew who he was, however, by the glint of red at his eyes.

Uchiha Itachi; her uncle.

"And a relative no less! How…interesting." He spoke again, staring down at her with something like disdain. Nervously Mal took a half a step backwards, staring at him. What was she thinking? That if she made no sudden movements and kept quiet she could sneak away?

Idiot.

But he made no move to attack her, and she took another step, and then another. He remained expressionless. And then, a fifth step, and her back collided with something. Something sturdy; yet squishy. Something human.

And as she turned in horror; something blue.

Malvika gasped, now stumbling backwards in the other direction, colliding directly with the chest of the person she had just been trying to escape. Vice-like he gripped her arm, and Mal's stomach dropped to her feet.

She hadn't even put up a decent fight!

And she was caught.

"Well aren't you cooperative?" The blue guy...Kissy-Missy? No, Kisame, asked mockingly, shifting his grip on the large sword he held against his shoulder. White eyes with pinpoints of black for pupils stared at her, a jagged smile anything but reassuring.

She jerked her arm from the grasp of her uncle, finally making an intelligent decision to back away from both of them…against a tree. They simply watched her; as though interested in what she did next; her back pressed against the rough bark of the tree. What could she do?

Oh, that's right, run!

In a rapid, almost impossible to see movement Malvika drew dual kunai, bulleting both at the Akatsuki members before turning tail and running; only to be stop a short way off by Itachi. He appeared quite suddenly in front of her, extending a fist, which then buried itself in her stomach as she was forced to a halt. Her eyes widened as she doubled over, coughing up a small amount of blood.

Clutching her stomach Mal stumbled backwards; where had the shark man gone?

She didn't have time to think though; now was the time for action. And she sprung forward, her own fingers curling to a fist, aiming itself for the face of her uncle, her weight thrown behind it. Itachi's eyes glinted and he turned at the last moment, side-stepping the attack, Mal's fist passing through air, her body following. His hand then chopped harshly at her back, throwing her to the ground.

She just had to wander out of the village didn't she? No one would think to look for her…her teammates wouldn't know she was missing…Tou-san and Roku would assume she was off sulking in the streets.

She was completely alone.

She lay still, face down in the dirt. A tingling sensation had spread through her arms, centering at the point where Itachi's hand had collided with her back.

"Is she dead?"

Mal couldn't help but giggle as the blue-man spoke. Was he stupid? Of course she wasn't dead! She was alone…alone, cornered, and desperate.

But she wasn't done.

In a moment she was scrambling to her feet, ignoring her ribs as they protested any sort of movement, crouching into a fighting position, hands held in front of her, one arm fully extended, and the other drawn to her chest. She could fight them directly…

Somehow, that seemed foolish.

What she needed to do was find a way to signal where she was. Maybe someone would come a help her. If not…she was a dead duck anyways, might as well give it a shot.

She drew her hands together at her stomach, but was interrupted by the sight of a large, bandaged sword slicing through the air; aimed at her. Narrowly the girl dodged, thoughts of whatever Jutsu she planned to perform fleeing her mind as she concentrated on the immediate threat.

Kisame was a skilled swordsman, only Mal's complete concentration of the movements of his feet and the sword, and her rapid dodging kept him from cleaving her arm from her body. She could see his nostrils flare, as though he smelled her fear, and as the sword glanced her shoulder, ripping through her jacket to shave the skin form her arm, a certain bloodlust came to his eyes, instilling fear in her heart as she stumbled backwards. She clutched at her arm, warm blood, much like the warmth of tears, gushing to soak through her fingers and drip to the ground.

Too late did she realize that she didn't know where Itachi was. She felt a solid kick at her side, sending her crashing through shrubbery and slamming into the thick trunk of a tree. Before gravity could slam her into the ground, Itachi's fist sunk into her stomach for the second time. Breath rushed from her and Mal finally fell, limp, to the ground, still clutching her shoulder. Her vision was blurry, fuzzy and disoriented. But as she passed out, she could just hear voices which did not belong to her assailants, as well as see the silhouettes of peoples he could have sworn she knew.

And then nothing.

"How long should she be out?"

The voice was whispered, soft, husky and masculine. The speaker sat perched on the edge of a stool, tapping his foot against the ground impatiently. Dark hair, cut to shaggily frame his face, fell across pale green eyes, filled with worry for a girl he'd never met before.

"Soon. All of her wounds are physical. No damage was done to her Chakra system, and with her…unusual abilities, the healing will be accelerated." The replying voice was feminine, much older. The speaker was a medical ninja, a pink-haired, green eyed woman who was checking the vital signs of her patient for what seemed like the millionth time.

"If she's not dying, why are you obsessing over it?" The boy asked, raising his thick eyebrows at his mother in question as she sent him a warning glance, pink brows furrowed.

"Be quiet Shin. Lord, why are you still here?"

"Because!" he leapt from his stool, striking a heroic pose, flashing the pearly whites as Sakura deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Rock Shin was far too much like his father.

And if she had wanted to continue to deal with Lee, she wouldn't have divorced him.

"I'm the one that saved her!" He finished his statement, grinning wildly; obviously the Chuunin was proud of himself.

"So did Yukio." Sakura replied, referring to a boy who had come and gone quickly, his silent, reflective nature showing as he refused to stay through Mal's treatment, merely handing her limp, bleeding body to Sakura and turning to leave, as though it were a thing he did everyday. "Yet, he's not sitting by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up."

"What the fuck did you do to her?!"

The door to the room had flown open upon these words, dark, accusing eyes immediately finding Shin, the most likely, and easiest to find, target. In less than a moment Roku had strode across the room, taking Shin by the collar of his green turtle neck, lifting the older boy just slightly from the seat of his stool, staring into the boy's face, just activated Sharingan flashing dangerously.

"Well? What the fuck happened to my sister?!"

Shin was at a complete loss for words, stammering and sputtering, obviously frightened by the enraged Uchiha boy. He glanced at his mother, pleading with puppy-dog eyes. Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Roku, please," She soothed, approaching the boy, placing her hands gently on the son of her two best friends, "Shin didn't do this to Mal."

This didn't seem to help as Roku jerked her hands form his shoulders, pushing Shin to the floor and approaching his sister's bedside, his eyes dulling to onyx as he stared at her slowly rising and falling chest. Her entire right arm, including a portion of her chest, was bandaged, other than that she simply looked as though she were sleeping. He couldn't help but feel guilty…responsible for this. He was her brother. He was supposed to protect her.

"Who did this?" he asked; his voice a harsh whisper as his hand found Mal's, holding it tightly, eyes glued to her face.

"The Akatsuki" came a reply from the doorway. A deep, rough voice. Roku turned in surprise.

"Jiraiya-sama!"


	5. An Illsuited Body

This chapter is…slightly boring.

I apologize

Naruto isn't mine. I wish some of the Naruto men were…but unfortunately they're not real.

------------------------------------------------

After Roku's exclamation of the man's name the room fell to eerie silence. A thick tension that affected everyone except the peacefully resting Malvika. A sort of shiver ran through Sakura; she remembered only too well the trouble caused by the Akatsuki when she herself was a Chuunin. Had they now returned?

"The what?" Shin spoke up, staring with wide-eyed wonderment at the white-haired, broad-shouldered fellow who was easing his way into the small room, followed almost immediately by a rosy-cheeked Naruto, his light eyes sparked with worry. Instantly the blonde was beside Malvika, gently holding onto her hand, the one Roku wasn't gripping anyways, and stroking his thumb against her palm. All Shin got in response to his question was a sharp look from his mother. One that told him, quite clearly, that he had no business speaking, and was lucky that she wasn't kicking him out. Humbled, he fell silent, spinning his stool around to face the bed, which was now crowded by the girl's family. Something like longing sparked in the back of his pale green eyes. He had no siblings to protect, or to protect him. When he got injured, he never had more than one member of his family in the room at the time.

For some reason, he was jealous of the battered girl and what she had.

"Why…" Naruto's voice was slightly raspy as he clutched Mal's hand, brushing back sweat-soaked locks from her face. He paused, clearing his throat and swallowing heavily, glancing at his son, "Why was she out there? Alone?"

Roku's stomach twisted itself in knots, and he couldn't meet his father's gaze, eyes dropping to Mal's sheets. Boy, were they white. Clean….they probably smelled lemony fresh.

"Ahem." He looked up at Jiraiya, who stood, arms folded across his chest, and he became a deer caught in the headlights, staring up at the older man, who raised an eyebrow in question. Roku gulped, staring down at the sheets.

"Tou-san was…trying to get her Sharingan to come out," He began, pausing to sneak a glance at Naruto, whose expression was suddenly harsh. Roku's face flushed. "And…things got a little out of hand. Mal was really upset, and I…I said some mean things." He clenched his teeth, suddenly hating himself. His sister didn't need him making fun of her, "And then Tou-san told her to get out…and she ran."

As he finished, Naruto stood, fists clenched and jaws set, a sort of intense feel about him that made Roku's insides quiver. Jiraiya, however, simply nodded, his eyes now focused completely on Mal.

"Naruto…" The Sage's voice was low, warning almost, "If you need to sort things out with your husband, it's going to have to wait. Right now we need to find out what happened."

Naruto nodded, now looking to Sakura, "How long will she be out Sakura-chan?"

The pink-haired kunoichi rolled her eyes. Did these boys know how irritating it was to be asked the same question over and over? Scowling lightly she bent to smooth out the wrinkles in Mal's sheets, "Impossible to tell, though most of the injuries sustained are already healing. On count I have a minor concussion," She ticked them off on her fingers, "Two broken ribs which have already healed, the injury on her arm is healing itself," She gave Naruto the kind of look that said 'I know you know what I'm talking about', "But several layers of skin were shaved off…"

"Shaved…" Jiraiya murmured beneath his breath, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger, thinking on something.

"But she should be alright. Right now she's just resting. She could wake up any moment."

"Who…who got rid of the Akatsuki?" Naruto now asked. Whoever had saved his daughter…they needed congratulations, a present…something.

Shin finally spoke up, "Me!" He raised his hand into the air, a hint of pride in his voice.

"You?" Roku practically spat the word, glaring at Shin as though he were a kind of gross, plain, irritating bug. He was disdainful and mocking.

"Well…" Now that all eyes in the room were on him, Shin had to rub the back of his neck, swiveling on his stool, feeling awkward and shy, "Erm…me and Yukio, and, well, we didn't actually fight them or anything. They just kind of…disappeared when we got there."

Jiraiya nodded, and Shin was thankful that his story seemed to check out. It was true, after all. The two cloak-wearing, Malvika-assaulters had taken a look at the two of them, glanced at each other, and seemingly disappeared in thin air. He had been thankful for that; judging by the way they'd butchered the Uchiha girl, they weren't lightweights.

Then why had they run?

"Just what is the Akatsuki?" He repeated an earlier question, taking advantage of the opportunity, while everyone's attention was on him.

"Mean." The voice was soft, slightly hoarse, but spoken with a hint of humor. A soft, childish, feminine voice that came from the bed. Mal lay still, her eyes closed, but with a soft smirk curling her lips, "Very, very mean."

"Mal!" Naruto's full attention snapped back to the blonde as he bent over her, cupping her face in his hands, blue eyes darting over her soft, childish features, "Can you open your eyes?" Were they permanently shut? Did she not have the strength? Worries filled his head.

"Dad?" Black eyes blinked open, causing Naruto's worries to spill onto the floor, forgotten as he lifted her small, thin, still awkwardly-boyish body lightly, hugging her tightly against his chest. She grunted something, but was smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing in the musky, sweaty, and comfortingly familiar scent of her father. The embrace lengthened over a few seconds, and when the two finally separated, both held a look of nostalgia.

Somehow, both Malvika and Naruto realized that carefree days were over.

"Not to ruin this spontaneous love fest," Jiraiya spoke, and Mal grinned at him, propping herself up so that she was as much a part of the conversation as anyone else in the room. "However, we have a very serious matter to discuss." He perched himself lightly on the edge of the bed, meeting the girl's gaze with his wise, aged eyes. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room was awkward, everyone felt they shouldn't be there…and yet, no one could bring themselves to move.

Finally…

"Did you save me Jiraiya-sama?" Mal asked, certain that this was the case; he was like a grandfather to her. An invincible, powerful, friendly grandfather that she loved. Already her eyes sparkled with admiration, Jiraiya smiled softly, shaking his head.

"I believe you have this young man to thank for that." Jiraiya placed a hand on Shin's shoulder, and Shin could just barely meet Malvika's gaze, a bright crimson creeping up his collarbone to color his face crimson. Roku scowled, folding his arms over his chest and glancing off to the side.

"Erm, thank-you." Mal shifted uncomfortably, though she found no discomfort in eye contact, "I'm….um…"

"Malvika." Shin finished the sentence for her, smiling nervously and taking her small, extended hand in his warm, calloused palm, "I'm Rock Shin."

"Right, Sakura-neechan's son." They'd met before as toddlers, before Shin had taken to traveling with his father, making brief appearances in Konoha every now and then. Shin nodded his response. Then awkward silence began.

"Well…thanks. For, um, saving me and all."

"No problem."

More awkward silence, and then suddenly Shin was aware that he was holding the girl's hand still and dropped it as though burnt, face deepening in color, if that were even possible. Mal blushed lightly before shaking her head, as though to clear it out, and looking back to Jiraiya.

"Why do they even want it?" She asked, brow furrowed, "All the dumb thing does is…well…nothing."

"The Kyuubi, or the nine tailed fox, is a very powerful being." Naruto replied, folding his hands, eyes serious. Everyone in the room fell silent, eyes focused upon Naruto, "It is…an almost limitless amount of nearly uncontrollable power."

Sakura was holding her breath, lost in memories of Naruto unleashing such power…his eyes, the way his body would shift and change…the way he would bleed. They way his flesh would seem to scream from every pore on his body. The pain in brought, but the power it held. She was horrified. Terrified.

Because now, after so long, after Naruto had just been learning to control his immense power…it had been transferred. Released form him. During childbirth, in fact. Indeed, after nine months of holding onto the complexities of a modified Oiroke no Jutsu…Naruto's body had been exhausted; the seal had broken. The Kyuubi had been released. Luckily, Jiraiya had been present, using his expertise to, essentially, channel the Bjuu directly from Naruto as it was released into the tiny body of the second born child, placing a slightly modified seal onto her.

Sakura herself had been present at the time, holding Naruto's hand as he had screamed. They'd been lucky he hadn't died.

"And…they can take it away from me?" Malvika's voice held fear, and if he didn't know better, Roku might have thought there was also an underlying hint of hope. Of course; she wasn't a fan of the fox's invasion of her mind, she didn't appreciate him. She wasn't interested in achieving power; she just wanted to have fun. Be a kid.

Too bad.

Naruto nodded solemnly, "At the cost of your life Malvika."

This put the severity of the situation in Mal's mind clearly, as if already almost dying from her earlier encounter hadn't had much affect on her. Her stomach dropped, her face grew ashen and pale beneath the whisker marks, making them seem even more prominent. Everyone allowed a few moments for the information to set in.

"Whoa…" Shin immediately covered his mouth, eyes darting around crazily, instantly understanding that he should not have spoken.

"OUT!" Sakura roared, pointing to the door, sending a bashful Shin scurrying.

Once outside the room, the door shutting behind him with a deafening thud and a final click, Shin side, pressing his back against the wall, sinking to the floor, pale eyes seemingly lost. That girl…there was some sort of strangeness about her than he couldn't quite pin down…of course there was the Kyuubi…but there was something else as well.

He sighed, tilting his head back to glance at the ceiling, thick brows furrowed. They'd been lucky. He and Yukio had been. The two men…they'd probably assumed that there were more shinobi coming…S-ranked criminals didn't simply flee at the sight of two Chuunin-aged boys. They just didn't.

They had been lucky.

"…and so every precaution must be taken to insure your safety."

Jiraiya was speaking to Malvika now, Naruto nodding at everything he said and holding his daughter's hand. Roku was now sitting in Shin's stool, scowling heavily, arms folded over his chest, obviously displeased with the way the conversation was going. She didn't need some goddamned baby-sitter! She was a fucking Genin now! Sure, she understood that the in the world of shinobi she was at the bottom of trash heap, but she could take care of herself.

"Did _you _ever need to have a baby-sitter?" She demanded, dark eyes boring through her father, pale brows furrowed angrily. Naruto stared back for as long as he could, but murmured a simply 'no' and looked away after a few moments. Malvika scoffed. He could even look her in the eye! This was just sad.

"Naruto's body was able to withstand the awesome power of the Kyuubi when he was your age." Jiraiya leveled gently, ignoring the intense glare he was getting from all the Uchiha in the room. A family that gets pissed off together stays together, he supposed, "Because he is male. Generally, male ninja possess a greater amount of chakra," Now Sakura joined the glare-fest. Jiraiya sighed in exasperation. No matter how mature, powerful, or intelligent the kunoichi, they all hated to hear that a man might ever be better than them at anything, "While kunoichi, though with less chakra, have much more control." He fixed Mal with a slightly patronizing look. Impressively, instead of shrinking away, she rose to the challenge, mouth set in a firm line, "You, however, possess amazing amounts of chakra, and no control, which, when combined with your female body, can be very damaging. Tapping into the Kyuubi's resources before your body is more adapted would most certainly kill you."

The tension in the room was thick, and then…

"Can we come in?" This voice caused a lopsided grin to twist the previously grim face of the bedridden Genin as she gazed almost lovingly towards the door, smoothing over the sheets that covered her legs, already nodding (sure she knew they couldn't see her, but…) and about to voice a confirmation when Roku spoke.

"No! Can't you wait until normal visiting hours?"

"They don't have to wait asshole, they're my teammates! Come on in Choni!"

The twins were holding eye contact, not at all pleased with one another.

Who was he to decide who could visit her? He was the entire fucking reason she was in here! Him and Tou-san, if they hadn't been so hard on her…

Then again, if she were stronger…

How could she knew what was best for her? Roku was seething, pallid features sunken into a frown. She'd nearly gotten herself killed! What had she been thinking, going off on her own?

With gut-wrenching realization, Roku discovered he knew exactly why.

Both glanced away with something like remorse, but glinting in Mal's eyes and tensing in her shoulders was determination as well.

The door creaked open a timid Choni stepped into the room, his arms overflowing with a bundle of flowers his mother had obviously forced upon him. His face turned a bright red as everyone stared at him, and the Akimichi busied himself setting the arrangement on the bedside table, perfectly aware of Roku's eyes boring holes through her purple-cloth clad back.

"Yeah, um, I didn't exactly…" Shikago felt slightly awkward, standing just inside the doorway, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other clutching a single flower. A dandelion.

_He brought her a weed?_ Roku smirked. How cute.

Mal only laughed, grinning, "That's cool. Genma-sensei let you out from training early?"

"Yeah. He said something about bonding as a team…" Shikago shrugged, setting the yellow puffball down beside the flowers Choni had brought, "So we figured…"

"Well," Jiraiya made a big show of standing, clapping his hands together, now grinning, happy that the seriousness had passed without any sort of declaration of strength from Mal, "I can see that you three have some chatting to do. I'd like to talk to you, Naruto." The blonde man nodded towards his former teacher, also standing, "And I'll see you later kiddo." He winked at the girl, who grinned back. Nostalgia hit him like a truck.

It was uncanny how much like her father she was.

"And I have patients to attend to." Sakura followed the succession of adults from the room. Scowling at he son, who was still hovering just outside the door. Roku made no move to leave. She was his sister. He wasn't leaving until everyone else did.

"So," Shikago perched himself on the edge of her bed, "Who was the freak in the turtleneck hanging around your door? Some kind of stalker or something."

Mal laughed. At least she had a story to tell.

Of course. She'd leave some things out.


	6. Diary

"Is something bothering you?"

She was touched. Truly. It made her heart leap in a way she didn't think possible to hear these words from Kenji. Though he didn't look at her as he said them, or even give any inclination at all that it was she whom he was speaking to, Nhamo was still touched. She didn't respond though, instead continuing to idly twirl a kunai about her finger. There was silence through the training grounds as Kenji waited patiently. He had patience. Tons of it. And he'd discovered, over the past couple of weeks, and even more so over the past two days, that no matter what Nhamo's initial reaction was to any sort of question or comment, given time, she'd always come around.

"Sort of."

Bingo. Kenji deftly hid the smirk threatening to take over his face as he settled into a sitting position at the base of a thick-trunked tree, patting the ground beside him. Nhamo blushed lightly, but grinned at the gesture and fired the kunai at a distanced target, which was already riddled with weaponry. Her aim was…inconsistent, to say the least. That she'd need to work on.

But he'd rip her for that later.

Right now he'd play the role of supportive teammate. Because that was what she needed.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as she sat beside him, leaning back against the tree with a sigh. He took this opportunity to inspect her face. Her features were sharp and angular, but instead of appearing harsh, she had a certain softness about her. Her hair was a simple brown. Distinctly he remembered a girl or two in their academy class making fun of Nhamo's hair, for it was forever tangled, cut awkwardly, and just all around unflattering. Not that he cared. He found the ruggedness far more appealing than the girls who spent hours spraying, frying, and dying their hair to perfection. What was the point?

She shrugged, fiddling idly with the draw strings of her sweatshirt, staring downward at the ground. Once again he waited, feeling her growing fidgety beside him, wrestling with her self. He inspected his nails, just to have something to do other than think about what it might be that was bothering her. He'd just wait for her to tell him.

And finally, with an over dramatized sigh, she did.

"It's just that I haven't found my niche yet." She complained, tilting her chin back to stare up at the sky, "You're a Hyuuga and Roku's an Uchiha." Not that he'd been around much recently. True, today was Friday, the one day of the week that Anko-sensei gave them to their selves while she worked with an ANBU squad. But they hadn't seen hide or hair of the boy. Mal was out of the hospital by now, so in Kenji's opinion, Roku ought to be training with his teammates.

"And I'm an Inuzuka," She snorted loudly at this, causing Kenji to grin, "Except not really because I can't even be around a dog for very long. I just feel like…I don't bring anything to this team." She glanced at Kenji, as though to see what he thought of this, and was both disappointed and relieved to find him quite expressionless.

"Besides, that Kankuro guy still hasn't left our house. He's really starting to piss me off."

Here Kenji chuckled, and Nhamo tossed him a glare. He shook his head, "Come off it Nhamo-chan. You're just jealous that he's getting more of your father's attention than you are."

Though the kunoichi bristled at the accusation, she didn't deny it.

"Come on." He stood brushing off the seat of his pants and extending a hand to the girl, "I think I know someone we should pay a visit to."

She took his hand, cautiously pulling herself to her feet, "We?"

"I'm not just going to dump you somewhere. You're my training buddy." They grinned at each other, suddenly realizing that they still held onto each other's fingers. They weren't immature about it. There was a slight tint to Kenji's cheeks, and Nhamo flushed heavily, but neither pulled away as though burned. Instead, Kenji began walking, giving Nhamo a gentle tug, and she followed, still holding onto his hand.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing Roku wasn't there…

"I didn't mean it Genma-sensei!" Malvika complained loudly, pleading with a high-pitched, whining sort of voice, sentence riddled with gasps and punctuated with a grunt as she pushed herself up for what seemed like the millionth time. What was his problem? She didn't mean to call him a faggot…it just kind of happened! And now she was doing push-ups while Choni and Shikago sparred lazily. All of their sensei's attention was focused on the blonde girl after all.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it, Freckles." She scowled at the nickname, but continued with the push-ups, thin arms shaking, "The point is that you said it."

She muttered obscenities beneath her breath, which only drew a chuckle from her sensei.

"Come off it kid. We both know this is good for you. You don't need to learn any Genjutsu or Ninjutsu right now." Mal peered at him curiously and his brow furrowed slightly as he crouched, voice dropping an octave and quieting in tone as though he were speaking a secret, "You're father spoke to me."

"Which one?" Genma visibly flinched at this.

"Naruto. But he told me all about…" He trailed off and Mal flushed, falling out of her push-up-position to lay on her stomach, burying her face in her arms, "You're body isn't accustomed to so much power, but if you increase your muscle mass, improve your stamina, and all that, you should be able to withstand some of the Kyuubi's power."

He watched her face as she stared forward blankly, not bothering to pick herself up from the ground. He'd seen her Taijutsu before…hell, he'd experienced it firsthand, and had to say that it was the girl's strongest area, probably because she didn't need to have intense control of her chakra to pull it off.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sweet."

The room was dark, which really made no sense, considering that it was the early afternoon. Why would he willingly sit there, leafing through some dusty old book, drinking in the words until he was drunk with the knowledge he so craved. A few oil lamps lit the room, successfully setting the eerie mood. Why didn't he just flip a light switch?

"The Mangekyou…" He murmured to himself, gently turning the page of hand-written text. What was this? What had he found in the Uchiha clan complex that so enthralled him?

A diary. It was old, judging by the looks of it, but the words were crisp and clear, the name splashed across the cover glaring at him every time he closed or opened the book.

Uchiha Itachi.

Some of this was disturbing, and it unnerved Roku to no end that a man who had very nearly murdered his sister had written the pages and pages of observations, thoughts, comments, and fact he found within the pages. He was suspicious of the book…why was it that upon opening his underwear drawer, as he had done at least once a day for almost his entire life, he suddenly found something he had never noticed before tucked into the back of it? The book seemed…evil. And yet, he couldn't help but be attracted to it. Like a mutual connection. The Itachi who wrote this book lusted after power, power he didn't understand how to achieve.

There was page after page about this Mangekyou Sharingan…Roku had only ever heard the phrase in passing before, and usually it was accompanied by a shudder or a passing of glances. It was obviously something powerful, and as he continued to read, Roku could feel his own obsession grow.

And then, he gasped.

There, written boldly, was the method of getting the Mangekyou.

To kill your best friend.

Someone who you loved whole-heartedly.

Roku's heart sank.

"Ah…Kenji-kun, what are you doing here?"

The kunoichi eyed the two Genin apprehensively, taking note of their slightly flushed faces, and the fact that they were holding onto each others fingers. Loosely…like their hands had just drifted there…but still. Her dark eyes swept the pair, "Shouldn't you be training?"

"That's what I'm…we're…here fore Ten Ten-sama." Kenji explained, "This is one of my teammates, Inuzuka Nhamo. Nhamo, this is a good friend of my dad's; Ten Ten. May we come in?"

Ten Ten nodded, watching the girl curiously as Kenji led her into her living room. What could they possibly want from her?


	7. Poor Kenji

"So…you're going to become a Taijutsu specialist?"

The sun was dipping beneath the canopy of trees that encircled the entire village, casting long shadows and giving everything a certain sort of red hue. The three teammates walked down the main street, the shortest in the middle, rubbing her left bicep. She was quite sure she'd pulled it or something, the way it ached and stung every time she moved her arm. Funny that it was her left arm…her right, which she had almost lost two days earlier, was completely fine, except for the white scar tissue that marred her skin, but that didn't really matter much.

The blonde nodded, light locks turned bright orange by the sun, face thrown into shadows as she grinned, "You bet."

"I knew it." Choni stated simply, lacing his fingers together behind his head, staring forward. Shikago glanced over the top of Mal's head to quirk a brow.

"Really now?"

"Yup. Remember the bell test? She didn't wear out the entire time. She's got tons of chakra, and she's flexible." Choni nodded along with himself, obviously pleased that he had noticed all this. Shikago didn't respond, merely raising his eyebrows and shrugging, hands resting within his pockets.

"So what made you decide?"

"Oh, well…" Mal cursed silently, sweating as she struggled to come up with a good reason. She was no good at lying! She sucked at lying! And she hadn't told them about the Kyuubi…and she couldn't! They couldn't know! Her breathing rate increased, her heart thudding brilliantly in her chest, "Umm…well…we need a…uh…close range…uh…because…."

Shikago and Choni glanced at each other over top of her head as the girl continued to babble on.

"I don't know Choni, dear friend; it sounds to me like she's lying."

Mal flushed.

"I do believe so Shikago. What would you propose we do about this?"

They exchanged looks, nods, and Shikago grabbed Mal roughly by the shoulders.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Would you rather I use the Shadow Imitation technique?" The dark haired boy answered, gripping her upper arm tightly, using the other hand to pat her on top of the head, "This is for your own good sweetie, Choni'll be careful not to permanently damage your mind. Any more than it is already that is."

She surprised him by struggling. Hard. Choni was already forming the hand-seal, watching Mal carefully, and beginning the mind transfer. Mal growled rather loudly, struggling to get away from Shikago.

"Choni! Don't!" She pleaded, sounding very close to tears, "Please!"

Too late. Choni was in her mind.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

She was pacing and yelling, screaming and shouting, fingers grasping at her own hair, tugging on it worriedly. This was her chance! This was the time when she would learn something special! Something that would make her unique, make her stand out!

"You need to calm down." The soothing voice came from not far off, "You're chakra is going completely mental."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT MY CHAKRA KENJI!"

The Hyuuga sighed, rolling his eyes, arms folded over his chest, watching the small girl pace, muttering to herself, ripping a kunai from where it was embedded in the trunk of a nearby tree and inspecting it thoroughly, as though looking for what was wrong with it. Growling in frustration she turned to thrust the instrument in front of Kenji's face.

"Is it on there?"

"Is what on there?"

"You know damn well what!"

"That's not very polite at all Nhamo-chan." He informed her with raised brows. It amused him that this was the girl he'd been holding hands with not that long ago. She was…complex. Bipolar maybe. How she had enough energy to go from contemplative, sweet, gentle little girl to the angry, frustrated, swearing, fearsome kunoichi that now seethed before him was beyond his comprehension, "And besides, I thought you didn't need me to tell you about your chakra."

To this she muttered a string of curses as a reply, cracking her knuckles menacingly and turning her back to him, flinging the kunai with all her might at the nearest tree.

Speaking with Ten Ten-sama had been nice. When taking her there, Kenji had figure Nhamo would make a good weapons specialist, and Ten Ten had agreed. Because Nhamo was adopted, there was no way to tell what family traits she might have, and she obviously couldn't adopt the Inuzuka techniques, unless they wanted her to do it with a rabbit or something. Weapons were universal.

And so, Ten Ten had demonstrated how to attach a chakra string to a weapon. This increased your ability to control the weapon, as well as giving you the option to recall it to you. Only Nhamo was having a bit of trouble with this.

And obviously, it was frustrating her. Not that he could blame her. It must be tough, not knowing what you were good at, and being among people who seemed to be good at everything they did.

He wanted to say something, but wasn't at all sure what to say to her that wouldn't just make her angrier.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

Shikago had watched in horror as Choni had returned to his own body, pupil-less eyes opening wide with fright, his entire body shaking, teeth chattering, completely incoherent at he stared at Malvika, who glared back, jaw jut forward, daring him to say something. Choni had swallowed heavily, and turned to scamper away like a frightened rat.

"Well? He was in your fucking mind!" The Nara had spun her around to face him, his hands vice-like gripping his shoulders, shaking her roughly as she refused to meet his gaze, staring off to the side.

"I told him not to." Mal's voice was quiet, rough, and some how void of emotion. Violently she jerked herself from his grip, entire body tensed; she could feel the Kyuubi stirring within her, it was amused by all of this. It found it funny.

"It's all his fault."

As the girl turned her back and walked away, Shikago somehow got the feeling that it wasn't Choni she was talking about.

The walked side by side, each silent, contemplative. Nhamo's energy had all been depleted, she'd spent quite nearly the entire day pissed off for one reason or another, and her mind had been tossed into turmoil. She felt a mixture of anger, sadness…confusion. She didn't understand why she wasn't good at anything. Everyone had a talent, right? She wrung her hands nervously, chewing on her lip as though it were a chew toy. Maybe it was just her…maybe she could do this whole weapons thing…by the time they'd quit training for the day, she'd managed to get the chakra string under control…but her aim still left a lot to be desired.

And Kenji wasn't helping much. Not that he wasn't trying…all she'd managed to accomplish was because of him. Somehow though, just looking at him increased her confusion tenfold. It had to be because of the hand holding thing. What did that mean? She wracked her brain, but she had no knowledge about any of this.

It was times like this when a mother figure would come in handy.

"This is your house, right?"

"Huh?"

"This is your house, right?"

Nhamo blinked wide brown eyes at Kenji for a moment before glancing at what was, indeed, her home. It was an extension of the Inuzuka compound, and she could see the lights on in their dining room. She nodded, eyes stuck to the light.

"Well…" Kenji shifted uncomfortably. This was the part where he'd take her in his arms and kiss her sweetly…or something like that. That was how the stories always went, right?

Only, he didn't know how that worked. He was a twelve year old boy. He'd never kissed a girl before. The thought of it made him nervous and sweaty, his mouth dry. He could just leave her…and try again some other time right? She wouldn't know the difference. Would she? What if she could tell what he was thinking?!

Kenji forced himself to breath. Now he was just acting stupid. Besides, she was turning to walk up the pathway. It was now or never, do or die.

"Nhamo, wait!" He grasped her arm lightly, tugging her back towards him just as she turned around, a question written across her face. His heart leaped as his face rapidly approached hers; he was going to kiss her!

Except not. Because apparently, she wasn't sure what to do either.

Their foreheads and noses collided at the same time, their lips brushing just briefly before each ninja stumbled backwards, Kenji rubbing his forehead, Nhamo clutching her nose, eyes watering. Kenji blushed brilliantly, thoroughly embarrassed as he saw a trickle of blood seep through her fingers.

"I'msosorry!" He yelled, turning to run away.

Way to be brave there Kenji.

"Shit." Nhamo muttered, heart racing, thoroughly confused, dapping at her throbbing nose with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Had Kenji just tried to kiss her?


	8. We're Best Friends

The dinner table was oddly silent. Void of voices, merely the sound of metal utensils scraping against ceramic plates could be heard. It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable silence…more of a threatening one. Each person at the table was worried over something, and none could work up the guts to actually say something about it.

Kiba pushed around his mashed potatoes, building them up into a volcano, and then smashing them down into a yellow, buttery, overly-salted field of mush. Every now and then he glanced up at Nhamo, his toes curling into the soft fur of Akamaru, lying beneath the table. Her nose was red and swollen, and it had been bleeding when she'd come home…that wasn't it though. It was probably nothing, a training mishap. No, what worried him was her glazed, dreamy sort of look as she twirled her fork, and also that she hadn't eaten a bite.

Nhamo was always hungry.

Kankuro continued to pile food onto his plate. It wasn't Nhamo's silence that bothered him. He was used to her being cold towards him, either ignoring him or giving him icy glares every time he so much as breathed. What unnerved him was that he'd seen (through the window closest him, but conveniently out of Kiba's line of sight) her walking towards the house with a boy. He'd looked away, glanced back, and found her rushing up the walkway cradling a possibly broken nose.

He wasn't worried for her well-being. Kankuro was quite certain Nhamo could take care of herself; he was wondering whether or not he should mention the boy to Kiba.

Something told him that doing so would make Nhamo hate him more than she already did.

Nhamo was, of course, absorbed with alternating thoughts of Kenji and their failed kiss and the ultimate dilemma of her being completely useless as a ninja. The way she say it, she'd exhausted all possibilities. A dog familiar was out of the question, her Genjutsu techniques were fairly lame, her Taijutsu was choppy and awkward…and even though she'd gotten the chakra string technique to work (though she'd gotten pretty tangled up with trying it with more than one string per hand, she could work that out later) her aim sucked. She'd hit only one bulls eyes throughout the whole day.

And the majority of her day had been spent flinging kunai after kunai at a target.

She heaved a great sigh, picking at the slab of meat in front of her half heartedly. The whole deal with Kenji…it made her chest ache to think about it for some reason, as though she were about to heave and puke. It was kind of like nerves…but so much worse. Had he even been trying to kiss her? She flushed a bright red at the thought, dropping her fork and twisting her hands together in her lap.

If he had been trying to kiss her, he'd probably be angry that she'd messed it up. For by now Nhamo was convinced that the collision had been her fault. She hadn't known what she was doing.

In no way could she ever imagine that Kenji hadn't known what he was doing.

He always seemed to know what he was doing.

"How was your day Nhamo?" Kiba finally decided that he couldn't take the oppressive silence any longer, and therefore he broke it, speaking gently to his daughter in the kind of parental way that foretold his inability to know what to say.

Nhamo shrugged, not even bothering to look up form her plate, where she was mixing the majority of her food together to form a kind of undesirable slop, pushing it around on her plate, molding it like clay.

Kiba had no response to this, his throat constricted as he wracked his mind for what to say, but only managing to mentally curse over and over. This was the kind of thing he needed a woman around for! He knew Nhamo was getting near …"that" age, and just because he was gay didn't mean he knew how to handle female puberty.

It had been bad enough when he'd had to buy her bras. The sex talk had been fine, but that had been when she was eight, she hadn't been mature enough to be embarrassed.

"Did…anything interesting happen?"

By now Kankuro was listening intently, though he attempted to mask it by continuing to eat. He wondered if Nhamo would mention the boy…he couldn't help but find himself curious about it.

"Yes!" Kiba jumped at the sudden outburst from a previously mellow Nhamo. Kankuro managed to choke on the milk he'd just drank, spitting it back up into his cup. Nhamo was now grinning lopsidedly.

"Watch!" She stood, chair screeching backwards as she picked up her unused steak knife, testing the heft briefly before bulleting it into the opposite wall. Kankuro and Kiba exchanged raised brows, looking back at the girl.

"Wait…" Kankuro's eyes narrowed, and then widened and he couldn't help but smile as he watched the incredibly thin line of blue light that stretched from the hilt of the knife to Nhamo's hand. She curled her fingers around it and tugged, bringing the knife back towards her, where she caught it easily, beaming.

Kenji's dinner was as silent as Nhamo's had been, but for different reasons. His father demanded serenity, calm, all of that, at his dinner table. Something about digestion. Kenji took this opportunity to watch his parents. He'd once heard that more successful marriages happened between shinobi and non-shinobi than between two shinobi. His parents were a prime example of this. Most of his dual-shinobi parented peers had domestic problems; Malvika's problems with her father, Shikago constantly torn between Sand and Leaf, and Choni, whose parents sent mixed messages about weight, appearance, and over all attitude.

Kenji turned his chopsticks over between his fingers, picking through his rice. His father was a ninja, an ANBU, his mask resting on a hook nailed into the wall not far off. His mother was just that; a home-maker. She was a small, slender woman with a gentle face and mild (meaning none whatsoever) personality. She was like a glass doll.

Nhamo wasn't a glass doll.

His brow furrowed as he chewed slowly. Nhamo was the most unfeminine girl he knew, when it came to demeanor and actions, and that was part of what intrigued him about her. How she could be so confident in herself, but not at all confident in her abilities…it shouldn't work like that.

"Uchiha Malvika! Come out of your room this instant!"

Sasuke's voice thundered on the other side of her door. Malvika attempted to ignore this, burying her head beneath her pillow, breathing in the heavy, musky scent of bed sheets that hadn't been changed in ages. She mumbled something against her mattress, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her, but not really caring very much.

"Damn it child! If you do not out of there in the next fifteen seconds I will break this door down!"

"I dare you!"

She had sat up quite suddenly, blonde hair sticking out in all directions, blue eyes wide, her voice ripping from her throat without her control, "I fucking dare you old man."

There was a loud crash, the crack of splitting wood and the door flew in, ripped to bits by a level kick from Sasuke, whose face was coated with fury. Quickly he strode to the bed where, instead of shrinking away in fear as she normal would, Malvika sat upright, staring back at him with purely defiantly black eyes, though something strange seemed to be happening. And Sasuke knew exactly what it was.

He took the child by the collar of her jacket, shaking her violently, his face mere inches from hers, Sharingan very suddenly spinning into existence.

"I know that voice." He hissed, staring at her, spit flying from his mouth. She grinned in a malicious way, sharpened canines making in appearance, "Get OUT of my daughter you stupid fox!"

"You wouldn't dare hurt me." Came the Kyuubi's response in Mal's voice. Her emotion…the sadness that had corrupted her soul made it possibly for the Kyuubi's being to trickle through her body. It had happened before, once or twice, when Malvika was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't control what lurked inside her own mind.

"Wouldn't I?" Sasuke asked, fingers curling against his palm to form a fist, still gripping Malvika's collar tightly, "If I kill her, you die too."

"Killing your own? My, my, you are Uchiha Itachi's brother." The Kyuubi replied smoothly, deftly slipping away, leaving Malvika to fall limply against her father, breathing slowing to a regular pace, fingers instinctively curling to grip Sasuke's sleeve. The man sighed in relief, grinning wryly, stroking his daughter's hair gently. The Kyuubi hadn't called his bluff. Good.

"Nice." A voice spoke rather coolly from the doorway; Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, and frowned lightly.

"What?"

"You should've let me handle it." Naruto's voice was icy, his gaze fierce, unforgiving.

"You're still mad for what happened to her." Sasuke observed dryly, upper lip curling slightly, "I apologized, damn it."

"You apologized to me."

"Right." Sasuke sighed, settling himself into a sitting position, perched on Mal's bed. Her grip on his sleeve remained; her head and shoulders resting on his lap, he continued to gently brush blonde back from her forehead. She mumbled something, still asleep. "Sorry Mal." Sasuke finally muttered, leaning forward to brush his lips against her forehead before peering through his dark bangs at his husband, "Happy?"

Naruto simply smirked.

"Now that." Kiba grinned widely, pointing towards a vase that rested atop the coffee table. Nhamo was more than happy to oblige, flicking her fingers in a now well practiced way, soon adding the vase to the miscellaneous collection of junk near her feet. They'd long ago retired to the living room, Nhamo standing in front of the couch, where Kiba lounged. Kankuro had earlier excused himself from dinner, disappearing into Kiba's room for an extended amount of time. Not that the girl really cared. This was perfect, she was demonstrating her new ability to an obviously impressed father, who was sure to punctuate each triumph she had with a loud 'whoop' and a round of applause, during which Nhamo would bow.

"I have to say Nhamo, this is kind of funny." Kiba grinned wolfishly, lacing his fingers together behind his head and leaning back into the cushion of the couch.

"What about it's funny?" Nhamo asked, experimenting with three strings from each hand, causing objects to dance about her feet at her whim. It was a sort of sick pleasure to be able to control the things. She liked it.

"I think I know." Kankuro now stood at the doorway, holding a bundle of something in his arms. Nhamo didn't even look at him. She'd perfecting the art of ignoring the man. There was a brief pause before Kankuro sighed, "I have something for you Nhamo."

Both Kiba and Nhamo stared at him with identical looks of surprise.

"On one condition." He hastily added, and Nhamo scowled, allowing her captives to drop to the ground as she folded her arms over her chest, "Two conditions actually. You have to promise to take good care of it." Nhamo rolled her eyes, "And you have to start talking to me."

The silence stretched, Kiba smirked at his daughter, who was scowling. Her naturally curious and slightly greedy nature was combating her stubbornness. He was quite interested to see which would win. Finally she sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. What is it?"

Kankuro grinned, joining Kiba on the couch, pulling the bundle apart to reveal a lifeless…puppet, "This is Karasu. He's one of several puppets I use to fight with." He noticed the confusion etched across Nhamo's face and smile. At least the hostility was gone, "See, I use chakra strings to control him. I can teach you all about it. He's old, but still one of my favorites." He paused, stroking Karasu's theoretically wooden surface, "What do you say? Kiba tells me you don't have a specialty yet. Generally the puppet armies are a Suna thing. But I think we can make an exception."

Nhamo stood for a moment, staring at the puppet. And then, quite suddenly, she smiled, falling forward to hug Kankuro tightly about the neck, "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" She breathed against his neck, squeezing him tightly. Kankuro appeared rather frightened for a moment, the possibility that she was trying to strangle him crossing his mind before he smiled, patting her awkwardly on the back.

"You're welcome. Come on; let's go out back, I'll teach you all about him."

Kiba smiled knowingly as Kankuro, hand on Nhamo's shoulder, led the girl outside.

"Mother?"

Dinner was long over, and Kenji found his mother in the kitchen, dutifully putting away clean dishes. Her dark hair was secured back in a practical braid, her understanding eyes immediately seeing the stress on her son's face. Wiping her hands with a towel, Keiko smiled gently, "Yes Kenji?"

The Hyuuga shifted a bit, brushing his fingers through his own long hair, "Erm…there's this girl…and…what's a good kind of 'I'm sorry present' for a girl?"

Keiko raised an eyebrow, leaning against the kitchen table, folding her arms over her stomach, "Depends on what you're sorry for." Kenji shifted uncomfortably and her eyes narrowed, "What did you do Kenji? I hope you didn't hurt this girl's feelings."

"Erm…I might have broken her nose." He replied, obviously embarrassed, gaze drawn to the floor, which was suddenly extremely interesting. He didn't catch the obviously surprised expression his mother had taken on.

"Training?"

"No…" More shifting, and finally, a confession, "I tried to kiss her, alright? And I didn't know how, and we kind of…collided. I don't think she even wanted to kiss me…and I just want her to know I'm sorry." And he really didn't want for her to be angry. As lovable and kind as she was when happy…when angry she was enough to make small children, as well as some older ones, wet themselves.

There was a brief pause before Kenji scowled as his mother, who had suddenly begun shaking with a violent burst of laughter.

"Roku-kun, what are you doing in there?"

Malvika hid a yawn, knocking softly on her brother's door. She was decked out in over-large pajamas, eyes only half-open. She was exhausted, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't drown out the rustling and creaking noises coming from her brother's room.

"Nothing." Was his soft reply as there was more rustling, and the sound of pages turning in a book, "Go back to bed."

"Look Roku, if your jerking off, just tell me so I can go to sleep in peace." She replied, not really thinking about was she was saying, yawning once more, scratching the back of her head. To her surprise the door suddenly snapped open and she found herself face to face with an angered Roku, his Sharingan connecting with her dazed eyes. His eyes were tired though, dark shadows lining them.

"Fuck off Mal. I'm actually learning something."

"Whatever." She replied, obviously not impressed, "Well, I have to explain Kyuubi to Choni and Shikago tomorrow and hope they understand and don't run screaming like little girls." She replied, quirking a brow. Roku's eyes darted across her face before he sighed, eyes dulling to onyx.

"Fine." He mumbled, "I'll keep it down."

"Thanks." She replied, grinning leaning forward to kiss her brother's cheek, "Good night Roku."

"Good night." He muttered as she turned to walk back down the hallways a few paces to her own room, "Hey Mal?" He called after her, and she paused, turning back towards him, "You're my best friend. You know that, right?" She smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder. But yeah, I know."

He nodded and she returned the gesture, slipping into her room. Roku retreated back into his own, running his fingers through his hair, leaning against his door as it closed.

"I'm sorry Malvika." He whispered beneath his breath, eyes darting briefly to the diary of Itachi, "But I'm going to need the Mangekyou."


End file.
